All or Nothing
by kittykittyyaoilover
Summary: After the birth of their first son Nail and Piccolo must soon learn again that love is more than just a word. The two are mad in love for each other but the ones above are constantly testing them. Sequel to 'Not Meant to Be! Read that before you read this! Rated T for later, rating may go up;D
1. Life as We Now Know it

All or Nothing

Chapter 1

A/N: We weathered the storm! And we are back baby! Tenshen time! Its really good to be back and I am so so so sorry for the wait but we got lazy again, that's right Talina and I are couch potatoes. :) Credit goes to Talina for writing Piccolo's parts and I wrote Nail's parts. THIS IS A SEQUEL! READ NOT MEANT TO BE FIRST!

**Bold-authors notes (A/N: ...)**

_Italics w/ ''= 'thoughts'_

_Piccolo to Nail ((...))_

_Nail to Piccolo ([...])_

_Tien to Chiaotzu {/.../}_

_Chiaotzu to Tien /{...}/_

* * *

The young boy sat legs folded in a lotus position. He was in the lap of his father. The boy, who's name was Tenshen was not a young babe anymore, he was a strong, healthy boy of 5 years. Only 5 years ago he was hatched from an egg his mother had.

His mother was Nail, a strong yet gentle spirited Namekian warrior, who came from the Planet Namek. Nail had always been proud for being a Namekian and he made sure that he and Piccolo's child knew the importance of the homeland. The young boy's mother had assured him that on the day of his 15th birthday their family would journey to Namek so the young boy could be tested. Nail and Piccolo already knew that the boy was a fighter but the boy was so much more than that. The boy had a very special gift, he could read the hearts of others and with that power he could sense the movement or location of a person just by following the lead of his own heart. A very special power indeed, there had never been a case of heart reading quite as special as Tenshen.

The boy was very proud of his gift and he loved to fight. It was in his blood, but along with fighting the boy very much enjoyed the quieter, more calmer things in life. He enjoyed playing with his uncle, Dende and he loved playing in the forest at the base of Korin Tower. While the boy was very quiet and reserved at times the boy loved being around people. He was great friends with Gohan, Piccolo's former student. He also loved to play with Benyah, the child of Tien Shinhan and the telepath, Chiaotzu. What a great girl. Over all the boy was the total package: a gifted and talented fighter, a very gentle and brave soul who possessed a heart of the purest gold.

"Dad" the young boy said tugging gently on the fabric of his father's purple gi.

The young boy's own gi consisted of white pants and a purple top, he wore no wrist bands but the belt he wore was a soft blue. He wore a weighted cape for training, but unlike his father's own weighted cape Tenshen's was a pale, powder blue cape, the head wrap that came with it had the light blue top.

"Hmm" was his father's response.

"I sense someone, its Gohan" Tenshen said gazing up at his father. Piccolo nodded and lifted the boy up of his lap only to set him gently on his own two feet. The boy smiled and said, "I'll go get mom"

Piccolo nodded and stretched before he placed a hand on the ring hidden underneath his gi top. He smiled as he felt a light tug on his pants. Tenshen stood by his side, Nail on the oppisite side. Piccolo smiled and reached out his hand, Nail gave Piccolo his hand without missing a beat.

_((I love you))Piccolo said using his telecommunication with Nail. _

_([I love you too. Did Tenshen tell you that Gohan was coming?])_

_((In fact he did, we were meditating and he said he sensed Gohan)) Piccolo said. _

Nail nodded and gently squeezed Piccolo's hand before he gently pulled away long enough to scoop Tenshen up into his arms. The young boy giggled as Nail tickled his stomach and kissed his cheek. Only minutes later did Gohan touched down on the Lookout.

"Hey guys!" the teenage saiyan greeted, "Were you waiting for me?" he said chuckling, already knowing the answer.

He would never the boy with his unique gift. When the boy started fighting only 2 years earlier Gohan noticed that the boy would be afraid to touch things. He gently tapped the boy on the shoulder and the second the boy moved his hand to touch his Gohan saw a vision. The vision depicted the boy, many years later, standing at the Lookout holding a dragonball in his hand. Gohan smiled as the boy told him what he saw in his heart.

"I see good, a lot of good, and love and so much trust" he had told Gohan, "You're heart is like my mommy's its warm and it takes care of us and you have some anger and its a new side, like daddy, strong but gentle" Gohan smiled.

"Hey kid!" he said calling to Tenshen.

"Hi" the boy responded floating over to where Gohan stood.

"Feet" Nail said standing by Piccolo again.

The young boy nodded and allowed his feet touch the ground before he continued to walk over to Gohan.

"How have you been Tenshen?" Gohan inquired, gently hugging the young, Namekian boy.

"Good, I've been learning the Masenko" Tenshen said, puffing his small chest out smiling.

"I remember learning that" Gohan said chuckling as he and the boy continued to converse.

"You know when he'll be tested he'll be asked to stay, by then its his choice" Nail said sighing.

Piccolo slid his arms around Nail's waist, pulling him close, "By that Tenshen will be mature enough to make the decision with a more than capable mind and if he does choose to stay then that is his choice"

Nail nodded "At least he'll be in good hands", Nail said expelling a sigh.

"Don't worry about it too much love, we have a long way to go until then" Piccolo said kissing Nail's cheek gently. Nail smiled and returned Piccolo's kiss with one of his own. His lips pressing against Piccolo's gently before he and Piccolo went to join their son, Gohan and Dende.

* * *

A/N: How do you guys like Tenshen? I hope you liked him.

No flames because if you light them we shall roast weenies.

Stay fabulous my readers:3


	2. With You I know I am good for something

All or Nothing

Chapter 2-With You I am Worth Something

A/N: I hope you guys liked the first chapter. We had to do some intro for Tenshen. Isn't he cute? I just love writing this. Updates will be few and far between do to the fact that its summer. I'm gonna be hitting the beach, doing roadtrips and swimming like no tomorrow. Keep reading my fabulous readers. Stay awesome guys and gals!;D

REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!:3

**Bold-authors notes (A/N: ...)**

_Italics w/ ''= 'thoughts'_

_Piccolo to Nail ((...))_

_Nail to Piccolo ([...])_

_Tien to Chiaotzu {/.../}_

_Chiaotzu to Tien /{...}/_

* * *

No one realized how late it was until the stars begin to show on the night sky like fireflies. Gohan said goodbye and took off, flying fast so he could make it home before the next day was upon them.

Tenshen yawned, stretching his arms above his head, "Goodnight mom" he said kissing Nail's forehead, "Goodnight" he said doing the same to Piccolo before the young boy wandered sleepily to his room.

Nail and Piccolo however did not return to their room just yet. The stars shone brightly in the night sky, illuminating the Lookout in their soft, pale glow. Nail sighed and leaned into Piccolo's firm hold. Piccolo's arms, like most times were wrapped around Nail's waist, holding his mate close.

How such a small word could mean so much, the two would never understand but they what they wanted and needed. Life hadn't treated them well at the beginning but towards the middle of there lives. The two were brought together by fate and the bond they shared was still just as strong. Filled with love and warm and happiness. Their son was both of their pride and joy. The boy was so unique, first of his kind, born on the planet Earth. A true and brave hearted young boy man. Both Nail and Piccolo learned a lot from the boy, he just had a way of speaking to you. Nail sighed once more, a sigh of contentment and relief. He finally had the life he so often dreamed of. A life with Piccolo beside him as his mate, his eternal lover and with a young boy, a child of their own. And who knows, maybe the two would have another child.

"Nail, are you asleep?" Piccolo asked, as he gently ran his fingers up and down Nail's arm.

"I'm awake" Nail responded, turning so he could look at Piccolo.

"Lets go to our room" Piccolo suggested as he helped Nail to his feet, before he put his hand on Nail's hip before the two walked to their shared bedroom, which used to be Nail's room. The room Piccolo stayed in was Tenshen's room now.

Nail slid out his gi top, sighing as the cool air of the bedroom hit his skin. Piccolo stripped his top away as well as he watched Nail lay down and get situated before he slid into bed. Piccolo sighed and wrapped his arms around Nail's waist, pulling the other male close to him. Nail's head rested in the junction between his neck and shoulder. Nail sighed, his breath ghosting over Piccolo's shoulder. Nail could feel those arms around his waist, tighten slightly.

"You okay?" Nail questioned, looking at his lover.

Piccolo nodded and smiled "Mmmhh"

"I love you" Nail said gently running his fingers over Piccolo cheek.

Piccolo smiled again, a real soft smile full of love "I love you too" he said brushing lips against Nail's, asking for entrance. Nail granted him entrance. His tongue wrapped around Nail's own, their tongues dancing in perfect harmony. Piccolo pulled away first, gently pressing a kiss against Nail's forehead.

"How much things change" he murmured.

Nail smiled "You're telling me!". "Just think 5 years ago, we were on the fast track to being parents and mates" Nail said softly.

"How different it seemed" Piccolo said.

"Yes, but it was totally worth it" said Nail as he pressed his lips against Piccolo's once more.

"At least with you I know that I am good for something. I'm glad we gave it a try"

Nail laughed softly, happily "Why Piccolo I didn't know you could be so poetic"

Piccolo smiled and kissed his lover once more.

"And this is forever" Nail said sliding his fingers along Piccolo's sides.

"Yes and I wouldn't want it any other way"

Nail smiled in triumph, he knew that there was a different side to Piccolo. A softer, more gentle, more loving side that he had stored away for the love of his life. He saved this side of him for Nail.

And Nail loved that.

* * *

A/N: Thank y'all for reading! Who ever knew this other, more romantic side of Piccolo. I just love his softer side, everyone has one. And the love between them is just! Perfect! I love this couple, there needs to be more fics about them! I aim to sell you lovely readers on Nail x Piccolo.

My updates like my are kinda lazy so I wouldn't be surprised if there was a wait. Sorry just sometimes there has to be breaks and with summer in full swing I won't be home as much. Regardless I will do my best to write as much as I can. Maybe I could bring my tablet with me so I could write. *Shrugs shoulders* but stay tuned readers. Thanks again! :3

Stay fabulous, readers;D


End file.
